Really, Dad?
by SakakiHaruna12
Summary: Altair never learned to swim,is there a time his father taught him how? Ezio always thought that banking and fun never go together,what will his father do about this? Connor never got to spend a time with his father,will there be a moment he will get to spend some time with him? Desmond complains a lot about his dad,but he and his dad got along sometimes,right? Series of one-shots!


**And so here I am! Just played ACIII last sembreak! It was awesome! Just a few random father/son things I imagined and wanted to write down. I hope it will turn out that good! So yeah R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series!**

* * *

Ezio Auditore jumped out of the haystack warily. Guards might run around looking for the teenage Auditore. You may want to know why he was being hunted down by the guards. Apparently, Ezio had a little 'visit' to Christina Vespucci last night. Unluckily, he was caught red handed by the father of the Florentine beauty. Ezio had failed to reason with the furious father. He lost track of time when he 'visited' Christina and thus he ended up running on the rooftops and alleyways to evade the pursuing guards.

"Glad that's over!" he sucked in his breath, "I guess those guards won't be able to find me...At least for awhile"

Ezio took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He looked at the blue sky and tried to relax himself first before running back to their Palazzo. And then he reminded himself to make a good excuse once he got home. Ezio skidded through the market, on his way to Palazzo Auditore. Vendors and buyers crowded the streets, much to Ezio's dismay. He doesn't feel like blending in the crowd at this moment. The teenage Auditore decided to free run on the rooftops, so as to avoid the crowd.

At the corner of his eye he saw Vieri and his men standing by the fruit stand. Ezio peeked on the corner of a building.

"Merda! Why are they here?!" he groaned irritably and silently climbed the window of the building. Ezio sighed in relief when Vieri or any of his men failed to see him. He pretty much knows that they still despise him after he gave them a hard beating. As soon as he got on the top he free ran from building to another. He could feel himself getting pumped up after each flawless leaps and turns. The winds met him as he hastened his pace. Soon enough he was standing on the building just in front of their palazzo. He performed a leap of faith when he approached the ledge of the building. He hopped of the haystack and jogged to the palazzo.

Ezio then was welcomed by his father, Giovanni Auditore. The man had a deadly serious expression when he saw his son walk into the gate. Ezio gulped. He knew he's in a pretty much big trouble right now.

"Padre! I was about to come home-" he started but was cut off by the older Auditore.

"I received word from a neighbour that you beat up the Pazzi, again. Is it true?" Giovanni's eyes darted to his second son. Ezio cleared his throat and tried to make a good reason.

"Well, Vieri never fail to intimidate me. That's why we sort of started a brawl..." Ezio said trying to remove his father's stern stare.

"And after that...?" Giovanni inquired and Ezio turned a little pink. He doesn't know right? How could his father know that?

"What do you mean, 'after that'?" Ezio tried but failed when his father's deadly serious face played a grin.

"You made another 'visit' to Christina Vespucci, didn't you?" Giovanni smirked as Ezio's ears turned pink, "I heard that from Signore Vespucci. He said you spent a night with his daughter... again"

"Great, it's all been uncovered!" Ezio though miserably. Then Giovanni patted his son on his shoulder, bringing Ezio back to reality.

"I told you before, figlio. You remind me a lot of myself when I was at your age" he smiled and headed back to the palazzo.

"That's it? No scolding or anything?" Ezio asked, dumbfounded. Giovanni cocked his head and faced his son.

"I'm used in hearing your antics, Ezio. Do I have to put up a long lecture for you?" Ezio smiled after that. Who knew he avoided a long lecture from his father? Then it came to him,

"Wait, you said you remind me of you when you were my age. Then did you...'visit' mother before?"

Giovanni stopped then he grinned. He continued walking back to his office and Ezio tailed him from behind.

"You DID that? Did you ended up being chased by guards or something? Come on, padre! Tell me!" Ezio persuaded as his father can't help but grin even wider and did not leave a reply to his son.

"He really is my son..." Giovanni thought as he closes the door on his son.

* * *

"_Like Father, Like Son"_

* * *

**What do you think? Do I need to add a little more details? Who could be the next father and son one- shot? Give me suggestions please! R&R again!**


End file.
